The general goals for the proposed Career Development project are twofold. They are (a) to aid cancer prevention by developing smoking-cessation research tools applicable to people in/from low- and middle-income countries and (b) to develop the skills necessary to become an independent investigator of smoking cessation. The proposed career enhancement program will take four years to complete, and will be based at Stanford University and the University of California-San Francisco. This dual-institution design will permit the candidate to take advantage of training opportunities unique to affiliation with each university. The proposed research is the centerpiece of the applicant's four-year career development program. Every aspect of the research study will draw upon and serve as a real-life testing ground for the project's more formal didactic components. The research is designed to respond to the global public health mandate that greater amounts of analytical resources and personnel from high-income countries go to help people in/from low- and middle-income countries acquire the research tools needed so that they may mount more effective tobacco-control initiatives. In particular, the study will examine whether research instruments based on a well-known U.S. framework for analyzing smoking and smoking-cessation (the Transtheoretical Model of Behavior Change) can be successfully revised and validated for smokers and former smokers of Chinese ancestry. The proposed project will be sited in China's southwest city of Kunming, and it will be conducted in collaboration with the leading university in the region, Yunnan University. The project will draw upon both qualitative and quantitative methods, and it will make extensive use of the applicant's expertise conducting China-based research. At minimum, it is hoped that the research will have the following significance: (a) expand understanding of an important theoretical framework's cultural malleability, (b) serve as the foundation upon which, in the future, the candidate will continue researching smoking and smoking cessation, and (c) provide data of assistance to public health personnel interested in developing interventions for smokers of Chinese descent living in the PRC and elsewhere, including the United States. I